Watch Out For Nargles
by Twipotterfreak28
Summary: Will you go out with me? Check yes or no "I'm not eleven. Ask me like you mean it." Written for a Druna challenge. Draco freaks out when he starts to notice Loony Lovegood. Then, there's a dream, and detention.


Hey, so this was written for a Draco/Luna challenge I got from Gamma Orionis. Set in 5th year.

_*This is a dream*_

_***This is Draco talking to himself***_

*This is the regular story*

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**(Draco pov)**

"Stupid mudblood. That's what you get." I said, as Blaise and I laughed as Granger tripped over her robes in the hallway.

"You know, Draco, you really shouldn't be so mean." I turned around to see none other that Loony Lovegood.

"Oh really? And who are you to tell me what to….." I said, and my sentence faded out. Luna stood there, smiling, just staring at me. There was something about her eyes, that just made me want to shut up and stare.

"Bye. Watch out for Nargles." Luna said. She then walked away from me, helped Hermione up, and went on her way.

"Malfoy. Malfoy! Draco!" Blaise said, shaking me.

"What?" I said, being shaken out of my trance.

"What's gotten into you? You just froze up!" He said, looking at me with a small ounce of concern.

"I don't know. Whatever. I'm going to the common room." I said, walking away from Blaise.

"But we have transfiguration in 5 minutes!" Blaise yelled.

"Who cares?" I yelled back over my shoulder, and continued on my way to the common room.

_**What the bloody hell was that?** _I thought. _**You're a Malfoy! Get it together! Malfoys don't get tongue-tied, and they don't swoon over girls! Especially someone like Loony Lovegood!**_

I mentally berated myself until I reached the common room.

"Password?" I portrait of the snake hissed.

"Superior serpent." I said, and the portrait swung open to reveal the dark green of the common room.

"Ugh!" I said, sitting down on the common room chair. I laid back on the chair, put my hands over my face, and closed my eyes. Somehow, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to the library. I'll meet you back in the common room later." I said to Blaise, as I walked through the corridors. I went into the library, set my stuff down at one of the tables, and went to go find a book.<em>

_I got up, and went to the nearest shelf. I had to get 'Hogwarts: a history'. As soon as I set my eyes on the book, a small hand grabbed it first._

_"Hey! I need that book!" I said, tapping whoever it was on the shoulder. A small feminine girl, turned around, her blonde, wavy hair swirling around her face._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, you can have it." Luna said, handing me the book._

_"Um, it's, uh, it's okay. You got it first." I said, pushing the book back into her hands._

_**What are you doing? Take the book and run!**_

_"No no, you look like you need it more than I do. Plus, I think it can help get the wrackspurts to go away." She said, putting the book in my hands, and skipping back to a table, leaving me standing there like an idiot staring at her._

**_What are you still standing here for? Go!_**

_I looked at the ground, and ran as fast as I could back to my table. When I sat down, I got out some parchment for my book report, when I realized I had already finished it a week ago._

_"Crap." I said. I packed up my things, and grabbed the book. I had to go give it to her._

_**You are a Malfoy. Get your act together, be a man, and just give her the stupid book.**_

_I took a deep breath, put on my best 'I-don't-care' face, and strode over to Luna's table._

_"Here. I don't need it." I said, slamming the book down on the table._

_"Oh, okay. Hey, could you help me with something?" Luna said, just as I turned around to leave._

_Against everything my brain was telling me to do, I turned around, and asked her what was wrong._

_"I heard that you're great in potions, and I just can't seem to get this love potion to form." She said, pulling her cauldron in the center of the table. "Take a seat."_

_"Um, okay." I said, and I awkwardly sat down and put my face in her book. "Uh, you have to get the moonstone into powder. Cutting it in chunks won't work."_

_"Oh. Thank you." She said, putting her hand on my knee. "You know, Draco, I always found you to be quite….. Stunning."_

_My breathing hitched. I liked the way my name rolled off her tongue. I sat there frozen, as her other hand intertwined itself with mine._

_"Draco….. Draco….." She whispered in my ear. I looked over at her, about to snog her, but she was nowhere to be found._

_"Draco….. Wake up….. Draco…." She said, and I could still hear her voice echo through the library._

_"Luna! Luna, where are you?" I said, getting up out of my chair, and looking around._

_"Wake up, Draco. Wake up. Wake up!" I said, and suddenly I was pulled out of my dream._

* * *

><p>"What I Merlin's name…." I said, as I sat up on the couch, I noticed I was sweating and breathing heavily.<p>

"You fell asleep. I think you were having a nightmare. Anyway, McGonagall wants to see you. Now." Blaise said, walking up the stairs to his room. "And the weirdest thing happened. Right before you woke up, you said 'Luna'. Ha."

My eyes widened as he went laughing up the stairs. I grabbed my bag, ran to the bathroom, and splashed ice cold water on my face. I breathed a couple times, and then calmly walked out of the Slytherin common room. I walked out casually into the halls, until I reached McGonagall's classroom, where she was talking to someone else.

"Next time, please try to pay attention in class. You will be serving detention with Mr. Malfoy tonight, Ms. Lovegood." She said, and my eyes widened. I turned around to leave, but instead I slipped and fell on my butt. "Ah, Malfoy, so nice of you to join us. Take a seat."

"Stupid cat…." I mumbled as I sat in the chair beside Luna.

"What was that?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing." I said, as I tried my best not to stare at Luna.

I was just noticing this now, but she_ really_ was beautiful. What with her shiny Blonde hair, her beautiful sky blue eyes, the way that her nose scrunches up when she smiles…..

"Mr. Malfoy! Are you even listening?" Minerva yelled, and my head snapped over to her.

_**You know that moment when you're deep in thought, and you don't realize you're staring directly at someone? Well, I just had one of those.**_

"What?" I said, rubbing my head.

"Like I was saying, since you failed to show up for class, you will be serving detention with Ms. Lovegood. You will be in here for lunch in 10 minutes. Go get parchment and a quill. You will both be writing lines today." She said, shooing us to go get our things.

5 minutes later, we both sat in desks in front of McGonagall with parchment and a quill.

"Mr. Malfoy , you will right 'I will not cut classes'. And Ms. Lovegood, you will write 'I will always pay attention'. I expect 2 feet of parchment form you both. You have one hour." She said, and then she went to lunch.

We both grabbed our ink, and went to work. I finished my lines before her, so, I stopped to think.

**_Okay, obviously you are not going to stop thinking about her. There's only one way to stop it. Ask her out. But how to do it?_**

I sat there tapping on my pencil, until an idea struck me. I'll just write it down. I wrote:

_Will you go out with me? Check yes or no._

I felt like I was eleven again. I folded up the paper, charmed it to be a bird, and it flew over to Luna's desk. She stopped writing and stared at it for a few seconds before picking it up. She smiled at me, wrote something, then, the bird flew back, and I opened it.

"No? What do you mean no?" I said, and I stared at the paper and then back at her.

"Look at the bottom." She said dreamily.

I took another look at the bottom, and saw: _I'm not eleven. Ask me like you mean it._

I breathed deeply, and looked over at her again. She facing me, with hands on her desk, and smirking at me.

_**I can't believe I'm about to do this.**_

"Luna, will you go out with me?" I asked quietly, and she smiled at me.

"Yes. Meet me outside the Ravenclaw common room at 11 on Saturday. We can go to hogsmeade." Luna said, getting up, and putting her parchment on McGonagall's desk. "Bye Draco."

"Bye Luna." I said, staring at the board with a goofy smile on my face.

"Oh, and Draco?" Luna said, standing at the door, making me turn around in my seat.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Watch out for Nargles. They like to burrow in people's shoes." Luna said in her dreamy voice, and then she skipped out of the classroom, leaving me sitting there, listening to the clacking of her heels.

"Okay. Wait… what?" I said, grabbing my things, and running in the direction she went.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope it wasn't too bad. I had some writer's block, and someone said a challenge would help… so…. Here it is! Thanks for reading! Review please! By the way, your flames will be used for the fire under my cauldron. -nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28


End file.
